


Third Times the Charm, Sammy

by RiYuYami



Series: Pulling Strings [33]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Chapter Five content, Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 00:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17314652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiYuYami/pseuds/RiYuYami
Summary: Does using a scythe really prove that you are the one who brings death? What if you didn’t have much of a choice when you held it in your hands?





	Third Times the Charm, Sammy

**Author's Note:**

> Did ya miss me~?
> 
> Sorry for the lack of content for this au, outside of the stuff for Matinee, I’ve been busy with working on Ink Spots. But that story is coming to a close and that means I’ll be doing more for this series, especially since Chapter Five has come out.
> 
> Which means I can finally reveal some big things I’ve had planned for months.
> 
> On with the fic!

Two pipes had already been made, and Henry walked down the halls with the last lump of ink he needed. He was in a daze, exhausted and done with everything. The tapes he has found in the studio have just made him more exasperated with Joey.

But what could he do? He had no way to go back and change what has been done. He couldn’t save Susie, he couldn’t defend Bendy when he was first made, he couldn’t do anything about what Joey had done to thousands of souls, as he so claimed. There was nothing Henry could do to fix what has been done without him being here.

All he could do was keep moving forward and find Joey, then he could try to make something of all of this.

At least the Butcher Gang were no longer a problem, they had been killed by “Bendy” when he had returned to the lobby with the first lump of ink. The demonic toon had just walked across a walkway over their heads, not paying any attention to him or the deformed creatures he had killed as he did so. Henry didn’t bother with wondering what that was all about.

He approached the machine quietly and put the ink into the machine, changing the wheel on the side for the correct pipe he needed. A turn of the lever, and out popped the blob of ink that changed into the pipe. He stared at it for a moment before sighing, picking it up.

But as he did, Henry heard a splash for somewhere, from the maze of offices. Henry shrugged, assuming it was just the normal ink, until he heard the faint sound of a moan. Great, another problem.

He moved to the pipe wall and inserted the last one before deciding to investigate the moaning sound. He knew this was stupid, risky even! But he was tired and just needed a little kick in the pants to keep going. Oh, what Henry wouldn’t do for a nice cup of coffee right now…

Quietly, he walked along the maze once more, seeing no sign of a Searcher, but he could hear it from somewhere inside. Turning a corner, Henry found the area where the wall had been broken and damaged, showing a rock surface behind it. But there was something new there, leaning against the stone surface.

A strange looking scythe, black in color, with a lit-up device attached and plugged into it.

Alright, this was getting weird, why is this here? And why wasn’t it around when the Butcher Gang had been chasing him down? Henry approached the weapon, picking it up. It was a bit heavy, but not too bad, felt a lot like the axe. He jumped when he heard loud splashing and moaning behind him, turning quickly to see a group of Searchers appear.

“Shit!” He gripped the handle of the scythe and swung, slicing one Searcher in half. It dissolved quickly, and Henry made fast work of the others.

He looked at the splatters of ink around him, chuckling softly. Well, there’s his little kick in the butt right there. He felt the familiar shot of adrenaline in his blood that he got when he had to defend himself, run for his life, all that, better than being the tired zombie that he was when he was left alone to wander.

Henry moved back into the maze, finding that more Searchers had made themselves known and were looking for him. The scythe worked well in mowing down all of these creatures with ease, it remined him of his axe, but with a bit more power to it.

As he cut down more and more Searchers, he found that his feet had taken him back to Joey’s office, where a large puddle was bubbling in the doorway. The animator approached quietly, gripping the handle tightly. He nearly jumped when a hand shot out of the puddle, followed by another, before a figure with a massive, strange-shaped head arose.

Henry stammered as he watched ink pour from the thing’s face… no, not face, mask. It was an all-too familiar mask that Henry had removed from its owner’s head not too long ago.

It was Sammy, wearing his signature Bendy mask, but he was clearly a large Searcher. He made a hissing, gurgling noise as he turned his head from side to side, before pausing on Henry.

_**“You…”** _

Oh. That’s horrifying, Sammy could still talk.

 _ **“You did this…”** _The voice was like hearing it through mud, muffled and wet, it was rather disgusting to see ink spit out of the broken smile of the mask. _**“You did this to me…”**_

“Sammy, I-I didn’t, I never wanted to fight you in the first place! It’s Joey’s fault!”

 _ **“My Lord… you know what you’ve done…!”**_ Sammy reached out fast, punching Henry in the stomach, making him choke on the air in his throat. He stumbled back, dropping to the ground on his back. He quickly sat up, coughing, as Sammy crawled close.

 _ **“The sheep must be slaughtered! Slaughtered..! You bring death!”**_ The former musician screeched, moving to strike once more, but the scythe made contact with his neck, and the head went flying. It struck the ground with a loud splat, ink flying about from the impact as the mask seemed to snap in half.

Sammy’s body quaked and quivered, before collapsing into a wet puddle. Henry quickly got up, moving away from the spreading liquid, watching as it seemed to vanish seconds later. He then felt something wet in his hand, watching in shock as the scythe dissolved into ink, dropping to the floor with wet patters as it came apart.

It was like many other things in the studio, just something made of ink, not built to last for long.

Henry looked over at the mask, all that remained of Sammy. He picked up the two pieces, seeing that it had split down the middle. “Sorry, Sammy, it’s better you not be like that.” He mumbled, going into Joey’s office, resting the items on the desk.

He looked up at the wall in front of the desk, knowing the hidden message there, the one about the monster. That message was obviously meant for Joey, like several others that Henry had seen through the device Alice had given him. But he thought about one he had seen earlier, in the shanty town.

Sammy had said it as well, ‘you bring death’, was that true? Did Henry really bring death?

He had used a scythe, a symbol related to the subject, to kill Sammy and many other lost souls. And ‘Bendy’ clearly blamed him for something, for being the reason for all of his problems.

“Who is the monster here, old friend?” Henry asked the wall as he stood in the silent, abandoned office.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that it’s so short, still trying to figure out what I can make of all this stuff with the new content we got for this series. Plus, I have two other fanfics that require that I rewrite canon content, so it’s hard to make sure I don’t mix everything up with my different aus.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading! If you want more Bendy content while I’m slowly working on bringing back this au, you can check out my other fics, Ink Spots and Stories. 
> 
> Ink Spots is a fanfic based on the gameplay, but with Henry traveling with normal Bendy. Stories is a series of drabbles and one-shots about thedoberart’s Henry and Beast Bendy living as a family with her Linda after the two escaped the time loops from the game.


End file.
